bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Sorahiko Torino
|romaji = Sorahiko |alias = |birthday = January 28 |gender = Male |height = 128 cm (4'2") |hair = Grey |eye = Brown |bloodtype = B |quirk = Jet |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Pro Hero (Retired) Teacher (Formerly) |affiliation = U.A. High School (Former Teacher) |teams = Hideout Raid Team |fightingstyle = Close Combat |debut = Chapter 46 |debutanime = Episode 14 (Cameo) Episode 26 (Debut) |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} }}, also known by his hero name , is a retired pro hero, former homeroom teacher at U.A. High School, and mentor to Toshinori Yagi and Izuku Midoriya. Appearance Gran Torino is an extremely short, elderly man that has short spiky hair and a beard. His hero costume consists of a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembles two diamonds. In contrast with his now extremely short and rather shriveled appearance, he was quite tall and handsome in his younger days, having at least rivaled All Might's hero form in height. Gran Torino kept a similar appearance over his life down to his short grey hair; currently, he also wears a smaller version of the costume he wore in his younger years. Gran Torino manga.png|Gran Torino in the manga. Gran Torino youth.png|Gran Torino in his youth. Personality Initially, Gran Torino appeared to be a senile old man who constantly forgot and asked Izuku's name, often calling him "Toshinori". Even though he was the one who sent Izuku the internship offer, he would often fail to recall Izuku's name for more than a moment. In reality, this proves to be nothing more than a façade for messing with his newfound protégé. Gran Torino is actually a very intelligent man with an incredibly broad perception. He proved to be a far more capable teacher to Izuku in a mere week than All Might did in almost a year. He was able to read Izuku's progress and personality just by watching the U.A. Sports Festival and indirectly taught him the first step to mastering One For All with a simple parallel between Izuku and his favorite dessert (taiyaki). His sharp mind is also evidenced when he was able to accurately predict All For One's strategy based solely on the media covering the aftermath of Hero Killer Stain. As a mentor, Gran Torino appears to be very hard on his students. Every time All Might speaks about or to Gran Torino, he starts freaking out and shakes profusely because of a memory of their brutal training. Gran Torino also never hesitates to yell, berate, and hit Izuku for his mistakes. Abilities 220px|thumb|Gran Torino effortlessly knocks several capable villains unconscious in an instant. Overall Abilities: Despite his old age, Gran Torino is very intelligent and powerful. Gran Torino was the one who taught the world's number one hero how to fight and use his Quirk. He is an excellent teacher and was wise enough to teach Izuku how to use One For All as well. Gran Torino was strong enough to defeat a mid-level Nomu with little aid from Endeavor, something several Pro Heroes could not manage to do. He was also capable of knocking out Dabi, Spinner, Magne and Twice in an instant using single attacks. Gran Torino was even able to defeat and arrest Kurogiri while fighting off Gigantomachia. Enhanced Strength: Gran Torino possesses great physical strength as he was able to knock out capable villains with quick blows. In his prime, he struck All Might so hard that the future symbol of peace vomited. This memory haunted the world's strongest hero for the rest of his life. Even in his old age, Gran Torino was also able to carry All Might's muscular form, as well as completely outclass Izuku in terms of strength. Immense Speed: Gran Torino is one of the fastest heroes in the world. All Might claims that Gran Torino can move faster than the eye can see and Izuku confirmed this during his fight with the speedy old man. Gran Torino's speed is so great that he can knock someone out before they ever even see him. He is also able to easily evade attacks from enhanced creatures like the Nomu. Enhanced Durability: Gran Torino is quite durable as he was able to remain conscious despite taking a direct punch from All Might. He also was at the center of the battle between All Might and All For One and escaped with only minor injuries. Keen Intellect: Gran Torino taught both All Might and Izuku how to use One For All despite never possessing the Quirk himself. In just under two days, Gran Torino taught Izuku what All Might had been trying to teach for almost a year. Gran Torino was able to give All Might solid advice on how to defeat All For One as well. Quirk : Jet allows Gran Torino to shoot air from the propulsion opening on the soles of his feet. This gives Gran Torino incredible speed and the ability to fly. He can use only his breath to propel himself long distances. But, he cannot propel himself too far into the sky. Stats Battles & Events Vs. Hero Killer Arc *Workplace Training **Izuku Midoriya vs. Gran Torino **Izuku Midoriya vs. Gran Torino: Rematch *Hosu Incident **Gran Torino & Endeavor vs. Nomu Hideout Raid Arc *Kamino Incident **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains **Katsuki Bakugo vs. League of Villains **All Might vs. All For One Internship Arc *Gran Torino vs Kurogiri Trivia *Gran Torino's name is most likely a reference to the film by the same name. In the film, Eastwood portrays the role of an elderly mentor for a teenage boy, teaching him how to be a man. It may also be a reference to the racing game series , keeping in line with other video game parallels. *Gran Torino's favorite food is taiyaki, and he enjoys oversleeping. *Kohei commented that Gran Torino emits a "Dagobah" feeling, a reference to from Star Wars. Yoda teaches Luke Skywalker and taught Obi-wan Kenobi, Luke's initial teacher. Similarly Gran Torino teaches Izuku and taught Toshinori, Izuku's initial teacher. Both characters also hide their true strength and pretend to be senile. **Horikoshi confirmed in a post SDCC interview that Gran Torino was intentionally based off of Yoda, and that his feet and Quirk were designed after shower heads, and how water came out of them. * Gran Torino's Hero costume appears to have been inspired by videogame character , featuring large, round limb pieces on top a bodysuit. Coincidentally, Kohei Horikoshi inserted a direct reference to the series in Gran Torino's debut arc during Chapter 48. ** Gran Torino's design may also reference , another character from that series and Mega Man's older brother. Proto Man shares many features with Mega Man, but also wears an unique dark visor and flowing yellow scarf, which Gran Torino's mask and cape resemble to an extent. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "'I have to get stronger quickly', you say. It's true. Time is not on your side—nor on your enemies'. And they won't wait for you to get stronger." * (Inner monologue) "The greatest hero, huh... He doesn't look or act at all like you, but... I still see him on you, Toshinori. Nana chose you... and you chose this boy... so let's both help him make it, Toshinori. So that by the time you're past your prime... this kid... his name... will be hailed as the '''symbol of peace'..."'' References Site Navigation ru:Гран Торино pl:Sorahiko fr:Gran Torino es:Gran Torino Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Emitters Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Mutants Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Retired